


Languages

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Taste [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, KotOR, Languages, M/M, hindi, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Got talking with some friends about cute Kotor stuff and one of the things that was mentioned was Keith asking about words meanings in Galra and Lotor speaking the other language?





	Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Got talking with some friends about cute Kotor stuff and one of the things that was mentioned was Keith asking about words meanings in Galra and Lotor speaking the other language?

Keith walked into one of the rooms of the ship to find Lotor messing around with some equipment they had left him with on the floor near the far wall.     
  
“Hey Lotor,” Keith said, settling himself down next to the other.    
  
“Red,” Lotor replied, screwing together some pieces. “Why are you even keeping me cooped up in here to build whatever this is?”    
  
Keith simply shrugged, leaning his back into Lotor’s, letting all his weight drop onto the other.    
  
“Hey, what does ‘vrepit sa’ even mean?” Keith said, looking up at the hole in the ceiling that showed the stars above the castle. Lotor took a moment to process what Keith had asked him.    
  
“I suppose in your language it’s like ‘understood’ or ‘yes, sir’,” Lotor replied, putting a hand on his chin to think through the question.     
  
“Then,” Keith started, lifting himself up to walk around to the front of Lotor and settle himself in his lap, his head nuzzled right under Lotor’s chin, “If I said ‘vrepit sa’ in bed would you understand it as ‘yes, sir’?”    
  
Lotor put his arms around Keith, reaching for the parts he was messing with and letting out a soft huff of laughter.    
  
“Yeah, and I’ll call you ‘nezhnyy’ or ‘krasivaya’.”    
  
Keith gave Lotor a rather confused look, turning himself to look up at the other.    
  
“Confused?”    
  
“Yeah, what does… ‘nezhnyy’ mean?” Keith tried to mimic the way Lotor said it, failing miserably and getting a deep laugh out of the Galra.     
  
“Nezhnyy means delicate, soft, or sweet in your language. While krasivaya means beautiful,” Lotor replied, gently running his hands up and down Keith’s back.    
  
Keith reached back and took both of Lotor’s hands in his own, wrapping them around him before reaching up, tilting his head back and wrapping his arms around the back of Lotor’s neck.    
  
“What about your hair?” Keith asked, gently fumbling his fingers around in the white locks of the other.    
  
Keith could feel each and every texture of his hair in that moment. The soft, silky strands sliding through his finger almost the same way water would glide around one’s body.     
  
“Volosy,” Lotor replied, letting a hint of what would be a Galran accent slip through, causing Keith to jump from how venomous it almost sounded.    
  
“Do the accent again,” Keith sounded excited this time, waiting for Lotor to speak another word.    
  
“Tsvetok, zvezdy,” Lotor spoke, the words gliding right off his sharp tongue and into the air around Keith’s face.    
  
Each letter was smooth and comforting and Keith loved the way it sounded. English to him was too simple and he always found something fascinating in other languages. He had tried to learn Korean for himself but it completely failed. He had learned the basics but then it got harder for him and he gave up.    
  
Keith let his eyes drift shut, listening to the other speak in his native tongue more rapidly, the smoothness of each word filling him with warmth.    
  
“Nebo.”    
  
“Nebo?”    
  
“You are my nebo.”    
  
“What does it mean?”    
  
“Sky or heaven.”    
  
Trying to stop the blush that filled up his cheeks and nose, he positioned himself to be facing Lotor now, his hands pressed to the others chest, legs on either side of his torso.    
  
“Galra’s mother tongue is so nice to listen to,” Keith mumbled, gently leaning in and pressing kisses to Lotor’s collarbone and neck.    
  
“It’s a pretty interesting language,” Lotor replied, letting his eyes close and his breathing slow as he let Keith do his thing.    
  
“It’s especially beautiful in your voice,” Keith replied before going right back to leaving little love marks all over Lotor’s neck.    
  
Lotor let out little hums that tickled Keith’s lips when he kissed him., Keith let out little chuckles here and there from them, but that wouldn’t stop him. The knock on the door didn’t stop him, neither did the noise of it sliding open and his team mate letting out a loud sigh.    
  
“Keith,” Shiro huffed out, obviously not fond of the situation happening before him.    
  
Shiro still didn’t have trust in Lotor like he did other Galra who had strayed from the enemy path, but what really bothered him was Keith clinging to Lotor like a baby monkey to its mother.    
  
Keith’s head shot up when he heard Shiro’s voice and he could just sense everything he felt about the situation radiating off of Shiro.   
  
“Yeah?” Keith replied, trying to keep the room cool even though heat was settling in.    
  
“We have training. Finish up here and meet us on the training deck,” Shiro deadpanned, turned and walked out of the room,    
  
Keith let his eyes shut, letting out a soft huff to let any tension in him release into the air around them that just seemed to get cooler when Shiro left.    
  
“You better get going,” Lotor grumbled, lifting Keith up with him as he stood and set the half Galra on his own feet.    
  
Nodding, Keith pouted. He headed towards the door but stopped when Lotor cut in front of him and pulled him up for a kiss. Keith returned the kiss with a small laugh before Lotor pulled away to speak.    
  
“Main tumase pyaar karata hoon.”    
  
Keith blinked in confusion, he had never heard Lotor speak this sentence before but he figured it was something he would learn.    
  
“That means ‘I love you’,” Lotor smiled genuinely, before going back to his spot, leaving an even more stunned Keith in his spot.    
  
Keith responded quickly before running down the hall letting out a scream with his mouth closed.    
  
“I love you, too.” 

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @galranshiro on twitter for helping me out with the translations and such! 
> 
> Also I haven't mentioned who's been helping me beta all these fics! SymphonicFantasia @ AO3 (Twitter: @val_hellaa) has been helping me out a lot and I'm so grateful to her for the hell!
> 
> tsvetok - flower  
> zvezdy - star
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
